<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sinner by Femmesecret</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401128">Sinner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femmesecret/pseuds/Femmesecret'>Femmesecret</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Restraints, Short, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femmesecret/pseuds/Femmesecret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The deputy has been brought to johns bunker and she decides to use his fixation on her to her advantage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deputy | Judge/John Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Man I don't know I was just horny for john. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Man, that John really does have a hard-on for you, so I’m thinking you two should just fuck and, er, get it over with.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t the deputies first time being held captive by the youngest brother. No, she had been here before. Tied to a chair in his stupid dungeon. Dep hasn’t seen him yet; he is making her wait. A foolish move since it gives her time to plan. As she starts to scan the room, she hears a familiar whistling.</p>
<p>“You’re a hard one to catch aren’t you deputy”</p>
<p>“Well, I do try”</p>
<p>“I don’t know why you must insist on making this process so difficult. You will atone…one way or another you will say yes.”</p>
<p>“Try me.” Dep bites back</p>
<p>“Oh, I will.”</p>
<p>And there it is…this look. A look like you are heaven and hell all at the same time. If the deputy didn’t know better, she’d think it was lust. Maybe Sharky was right.</p>
<p>“Now what would you like to confess first hm? We already worked on wrath.”</p>
<p>John eyes scan over her body and an idea hits her.</p>
<p>“I’m ready to confess”</p>
<p>“Really?” John seemed amused by this. “And what sin will you be confessing today, pride perhaps?”</p>
<p>“Lust”</p>
<p>Dep watches as John freezes for a moment eyes darkening, he starts to move in closer.</p>
<p>“And what makes you think lust is the most pressing sin of yours Deputy?”</p>
<p>Deputy looks John square in the eyes.</p>
<p>“When I’m alone at night and no one else is around I think about a battle of lips and teeth. Teeth nipping at skin leaving marks that will last me weeks. I think about rough tattooed hands making bruises on my hips as they hold me down making me take it until I can’t anymore and then to only make me take it even more. But most importantly I think about saying yes.”</p>
<p>You can tell that Johns breathing as picked up a bit. You didn’t lie to him you have thought about his hands on you when you were alone.</p>
<p>“Well, that certainly sounds like a problem.”</p>
<p>“Will you help me?” Dep asks with her gaze heavy and loaded.</p>
<p>“But of course.”</p>
<p>John brings his tattoo gun over to her seat. He is closer than he needs to be.</p>
<p>“First we’ll need you to remove these” he gestures towards your jeans.</p>
<p>“Yes John”</p>
<p>John twitches at that and he moves to unbutton Dep’s pants. Dep lifts her hips up to let him slide them off her with ease.</p>
<p>“Now let’s begin shall we” his voice is not as steady is it usually is.</p>
<p>“What about the rest?” Dep asks innocently.</p>
<p>“Ah – yes the rest mustn’t forget about that.”</p>
<p>John starts to unbutton Dep’s top but she stops him.</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean my top John.”</p>
<p>“Oh, didn’t you?” John gazes down at her white panties and he must be able to tell that they are soaked.</p>
<p>“Tsk tsk tsk your sin really is severe Deputy.”</p>
<p>“It is now will you help?”</p>
<p>“Of course sweetheart.”</p>
<p>Then John is on you, he tastes like blood and heat. The kiss is rough and Dep relishes at seeing him finally given in to what he desires, Her. Dep begs for entrance and he gives it to her letting her fully taste his madness. Letting it influence her. Pressure and electricity building in her much like a storm.</p>
<p>Then Johns hands are spreading Deps legs apart and forcing his way into her folds. He pulls away and licks his fingers making a show of it.</p>
<p>“Hmm, so this is what you taste like.”</p>
<p>“You’ve wondered then?” Dep asks smugly.</p>
<p>John doesn’t answer but kisses her to shut her up. Making her taste herself on him.</p>
<p>“We will have this problem fixed in no time. I’m nothing if not giving.”</p>
<p>He slides down your drenched panties and steps back and making Dep whine in protest.</p>
<p>“Now now…patience.” John pulls out a small knife from his pocket.</p>
<p>“Some things must be done right” he places the knife where Dep’s neck meets her collar bones.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry this won’t hurt.”</p>
<p>Dep forces her eyes shut ready for the pain but it doesn’t come. Instead, she feels the tug of her shirt being cut off and then her bralette leaving her completely bare and vulnerable.</p>
<p>“What a pretty picture you make deputy.” John stands back to take her in completely.</p>
<p>Then Dep hears the jangle of him removing him belt all the while staring at you with a dangerous expression in his eyes.</p>
<p>John yanks Dep’s hair back hard making her eyes water.</p>
<p>“Here’s what’s going to happen Deputy. I’m going to use that pretty little cunt of yours until I’m satisfied that all your lustful thoughts are gone. Am I clear?”</p>
<p>“Please just fuck me already John!”</p>
<p>“Ah –  now, what do we say honey?”  He yanks your hair harder.</p>
<p>“Y-yes yes John”</p>
<p>“Good girl”</p>
<p>John slides himself in her. It’s tight since he didn’t prepare her. John lets out a hiss as he feels her wrap around him. Then with little warning he trusts, hard, causing Dep to moan in both pain and pleasure.</p>
<p>“That’s right Deputy see where you belong - Taking me.”</p>
<p>John thrusts hard and fast showing Dep no mercy. Her eyes roll back and she lets out a delicious moan. Johns hands moves from her hair to her neck lightly choking her but holding himself back. Dep wished she could touch him but her hands are still tied behind her. All she can do it take his cock.</p>
<p>John uses his free hand to makes circles on her clit. His hands are not callused but still rough enough. Dep feels the pressure building inside her and she squirms. She’s so sensitive that is doesn’t take a lot with one more deep thrust she loses all control and she comes seeing white spots in her vision and forgetting where she was; in Johns bunker.</p>
<p>“So p-retty, you’re so pretty when – you come do you know that?” His thrusting getting erratic now.</p>
<p>As much as Dep wants to savor the moment, she uses the opportunity to wiggle out of her restraints without notice.  </p>
<p>“What a – little sinner you are. But here y-you are being so s-sweet for me, taking me.”</p>
<p>John speeds up and is panting hard. His pupils are blown wide open.</p>
<p>“fuck!” he comes and she can feel him pulsing inside her it’s a sweet sensation.</p>
<p>Just as he comes Dep reaches out and takes his knife.</p>
<p>“Sorry no time for cuddling” she pants and holds out the knife.</p>
<p>John steps back in surprise and that’s when she makes a run for it. As she looks back, she sees john watching her with a furious but hurt expression on his face. It makes her freeze just for a moment. But not now she can feel bad later right now she needs to focus, to survive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>